paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unexpected Meeting
This is a collaboration story between Mirathenastything and Venz412. ' Summary: Several months after Valya becomes a new PAW Patrol member, she founds out that a new pup joined even earlier than her. The girl is eager to make a new friend, but Elke and Mira Stella are suspicious of something. Now Andres has both to do rescues and try to not reveal his heritage... Characters: * PAw Patrol Show Character * Anastasia and Venz's OC Story: It was September outside. A small, gentle breeze was stirring the yellow leaves and the dry grass, and the sky was covered with white clouds. Valya, gripping her new Pup-Pad, was discussing a very important topic with her new friend Ryder. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" the girl asked in a suprised way. "Actually... We didn't want you to say someting like 'Oh, you have another member' and run off, Ryder stated. "But we're grateful to him, since he saved me from one of Humdinger's contraptions...why we usually have to save the mayor ourselves."'' "So what is his name?" Valya questioned. "Andres, '' Ryder sighed. C'mon, I'll let you know each other." At the Backyard Andres is Sparring alongside. Chase and Franco. Andres begins to lands blows on Chase but Chase and Franco collabs and pushes Andres at the Distance. Andres said "Too Strong. You held your own... Well Done" Chase and Franco nodded. Valya and Ryder heads outside and sees Andres at the Backyard. Andres said "Ryder Sir!" Ryder said, "Andres, this is Valya." Andres said while wagging his Tail "Hey there!" "Oh hello," Valya greeted both pups, before turning to Andres. "You're Andres, right?" The black Scottish terrier didn't even have time to answer before something - or someone - flew out of the bushes crying "Outta my way!". Valya hopped back, nearly stepping on Ryder's foot in the process, and in a second found a girl of about nine and a German Shepherd pup near her. "Hope I didn't crash into anyone?" the girl giggled, fixing her hair. "Wow, cousin, you have a bunch of new pups already?" "Yup, right, Ryanna," Ryder responded. "Ryanna, these are Valya, Franco and Andres. Andres, Valya, Franco, this is my cousin Ryanna and her dog BFF, Elke. "Pronounced El-kah," Elke reminded. "Hey, brother," she interrupted herself, turning to Chase," how's your police duty going? Chase said "It's Okay I am just training with Andres for an annual inspection to his warriors too." Andres said "Elke, Valya nice to meet ya!" Just as then Valya picked up Andres while Ryanna picks up Franco. "What's the matter?" Ryanna asked, holding Franco in her arms. "Grace or somebody?" "Who's Grace?" Valya asked, letting Andres go. "Grace..." Ryanna paused for a moment,"...She's a girl from Business-Center. The one that has a pistol and a pet Pekines. You know her, Ryder?" Ryder said "Uh...don't think so...I just focused on Mayor Humdinger and Sweetie as the main bad guys. Right, Andres? "Humdinger's just a good and a backstabber to me." Andres replied "And that somebody lives next door!" Elke interrupted. "You're talking about Mira, yesssssssss?!" ''That's Mira ''Stella,"'' a voice said from behind them. "Ah yes, you're introducing yourself to that Filipino warrior and his big friend? I won't bother you then..." That was too much for Andres. A stranger disrespecting his home country? Andres chuckled and said "So you be Mira Stella eh? heheh" Andres said "If anyone dares to fight against the paw patrol will answer to me." Andres asked. "As always, what are you guys doing here?" "Against the PAW patrol?" Mira asked, making big eyes. "Me? Oh, when your little brother works there... Anyway, how did you''' become a member of this team? Just interested, " finished the pup, a smirk on her face. Andres said "It all begins after I saved Ryder from Mayor Humdinger's conquering hehe. I managed to save Ryder, Jake, Carlos and defeat Mayor Humdinger using sword combat." "Saving Zick from Humdi...I mean, saving Ryder from Mayor Humdinger?" Mira asked. "Sounds a bit ridiculous. Especially with the sword combat part...C'mon, Filipino, I'm interested." "Carlos?" Elke asked. Andres said "During that time Elke. THey are on a hiking Vacation. in Cavite. and I know what exact place to save them." Andres said "ARF BOLO!" Andres activates his Bolo. "Looking for a fight, Asia ghost?" Mira asked the Caputinero. "Arf, laser!" That was quite unexcpected for the girls and Elke. Such an innocent-looking puppy has a laser in her back...pup-pack? And it looked like she was going to use it... "OK, Andres, I am ready. And please don't whine after you lose!" Ryder said "Pups, Valya get back Andres will test his skills in Combat" Andres said as he swirls his Bolo "I will show you the skills for RYder." Mira fires her Laser while Andres deflects the Laser using his Bolo. "Hah, trying to defend, Filipino?" Mira chuckled, trying to make the laser beam fly to Andres, not to his bolo. "It's already predicted I'll wiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!" "Mira!" somebody shouted. Andres and the girl pup stopped fighting and looked at the pup who arrived. She had tan fur, brown socks on her paws and two different colored eyes. 'Mira, my mum has had another litter...a boy and a girl..." "Interesting," Valya hurried to say. "What are their names?" "Alessandro...and Paola. And Doris White predicted..." Just as then the Andres that Mira hits dissappears. Andres shows himself. "I am a real deal. so you are just lost by a shadow clone." Andres charges and Lands a blow to Mira and sends her at the Distance. Andres said "Don't dare." What?" Mira gasped. "Ah...eh..how do you do that?!" "Doris White predicted..." the pup with heterochomia began again. "Shut up, Tanesha," Mira snapped, "I wanna know how this Filipino managed to cheat me? I really need a tray of muffins now..." Ryder brings a tray full of Muffins "You mean this" Andres said "Mira. I am far trained I am a hidden ninja too. So after this.." Andres swirls his Bolo and about to hit Mira but close enough.."Round two?" Just as then a 9-year old kid showed up. the kid said "what all with the Commotion here?!" "Andres! come Here" Andres said "Sir!" Andres goes near the kid. and the kid petted him. "So you must be the new girl to live here is it?" the Kid looked on Valya. "Uh, da, ya novaya devochka...I mean I am the new girl here,'' Valya responded. "So who are..."'' "Some of 'dis Filipino's servant, Mira interrupted, finishing the last muffin. She even didn't seem troubled by Andres's weapon . ''"And yup, Dres, I'm not gonna have a round two. Pup-Pack energy at nil. I sure need solar batteries. "How CAN you think about solar batteries when your cousin's telling you about newborns, you lost the fight, a strange kid is showing around here and that husky guy...Kinley, right? He' moving to Science center..." The Kid said "Valya, the name's Vicente Laurel, a FIlipino. Consul of the PHilippines to Adventure Bay and Cazatha." Just as then Zuma's Sisters arrived along with Zuma. Zuma said "Andwes, Vicente meet Ethel, Envy and Esmie, my Sisters" Andres said "Whoa.... Zuma you too." Zuma chuckled. just as then Andres locks his Eyes on Envy. Andres chuckled sheepishly. "Hey Zuma who is she?" "I...am...his sister, if you..mention me..." Envy whispered, eyeing Andres. She has never, ever seen such a handsome pup in all her life. Even the fact that he was a bit smaller than her and was wearing a strange hat seemed to mean nothing. Envy felt something warm, something she has never felt before...She wanted to stay with this stranger forever... "Her name is Envy," Esmie cut in, leaving her younger sister alone with her feelings. Then Esmie's eyes fell upon Mira Stella. "Oh, did she hurt you two?" "Actually, they wanted to hurt ME, '' Mira moaned, turning on her drama queen mode. 'But I defended myself...I tried. That's not true, " Valya said, stepping forward. "Elke, Andres, tell them the truth!" "The truth...yesss..." Envy whispered once more. Andres chuckled and Blushed "Nice to meet ya Envy.." Andres bows down to Envy and holds her left paw and raised it a little and kissed it. "Oh, you're so sweet!" said the female lab, giggling and blushing. Are you really Filipino, as they say?" "Oooohh...baby Envy's in love with the Asia ghost," Mira chuckled. "You're such a nice couple!" Andres said "Yeah. It's True." just as then they get at distance. "What...are you asking me out for a date?" Envy icked. "Just as... Oh, never mind. That's not relative to me...Andres..." "C'mon, chocololate dumb thing, don't miss your chance to finally get a boyfriend!" Mira yelled from a distance.. Just as then Ryder called through the pups puptags "PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT!" Andres said "Gotta GO!" Andres rushed to the Lookout. "Where are you going?" Ethel asked while watching the black pup dash. "Ryder's calling?" "Probably, ' Mira Stella sighed, lying down and crossing her paws in front of her. "He always does." At the Lookout "PAW PATROL READY FOR DUTY RYDER SIR!" Chase Called out. Ryder said "THanks for Hussling Pups". The pups stood on silently. Ryder said "Alex is have a hiking alone in the woods and now he's stuck on a ledge near a cliff." Ryder swipes Skye's logo. "Skye i need your Copter to Spot Alex." Skye said "This pup's gotta fly!" Ryder swipes to Andres' logo. "Andres use your Lasso to get Alex out. Chase will be your support this time." Chase and Andres said "We're on it." Ryder said "Okay Paw Patrol is on the Roll" And the Gang begins to Deploy. Unknown to them, Mira and Envy are heading to the Emergency scene first. "Oh, isn't that Alex Porter up on that ledge?" Envy asked in a worried tone. "Poor thing. Mira..." ''Mira Stella." "All right, Mira Stella, can you please get Alex out? You've got your gear on, and there are jets in your pup-pack." ''Duh, no. Pretty sure the PAW are riding out already, ' Mira said in a lazy tone, not responding to Alex's shouts. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes